Mayhem at the School
by Art n' Music
Summary: Talon, an unusual boy, accidently meets the ghoul school girls and his life is changed forever. With some monsters on his tail, will he figure out his true fate, and unwind his true feelings? SDxOC maybe other pairings. R
1. Field Trip

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

In the roads of Louisiana, a yellow bus rolls down through the boggy forest. Talon Mekashi, a seventeen year old lean teen with hair blacker than space that covers half of his blue eyes and tan skin, watches the damp trees pass the windows at high speed, wishing to be dead. The teen is wearing a dark red shirt with a name in black blood drips, and jean shorts. On his wrist is a watch that reads 10:14, a cobra tattoo wrapping around his arm to his hand.

A wrinkled paper slaps him on his head, and he turns to see Richard snickering at him as well as his posse. The school bully has been pestering him since the beginning of the school year. After every lunch, he comes out and beats the teen senseless. Every time, Talon stands up against the bully, but finds himself a lunch special.

The boy throws the paper pack in annoyance, but Richard dodges it and whispers, "You throw like a girl."

"You should know."

The bully growls and resumes his talking with his crew. Talon rolls his eyes and continues staring to the moving present. After another half an hour of unknown where they're going driving, the bus stops by a pond and the teacher says, "Alright everyone, now remember to stay by your buddy sides so you don't get lost, and if you do, just use your whistle. Now everyone outside."

The class walks out of the bus, mumbling to themselves, and crowd around the teacher. "Remember your assignments, and we'll be back at the bus at 1: 30. Now get going."

Everyone rushes away from the teacher, surprising him. "That was fast. Now I can get back to my book." He takes out a chair and book, then returns to where he stops.

Talon and his partner, Kurt, strolls through the marshes, and the teen asks, "So what was the assignment?"

Kurt looks at him with a surprised look. "Did you not listen to anything Mr. Stan said?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"I'm surprised you made it to eleventh grade. Anyway, we're supposed to study an animal in its habitat and draw a marsh plant."

"Okay. Tell me when you're done with the report. I'll go draw a flower somewhere over there." He walks through a mash of trees and Kurt yells, "What did Mr. Stan say about the buddy system?"

"You should know that I have a tough time following rules."

"You'll get in trouble!"

"Not if you don't blabber your mouth!"

His partner yells something back, but Talon doesn't hear it. He continues walking through the dense forest for any interesting plant to sketch. Soon, his feet are drenched inside and out, and the teen still didn't find anything. He sighs in frustration and leans against a dry tree. After resting a bit, the teen continues walking deeper into the bog. After a while, he spots an unusual flower sticking out from a pond, and his curiosity grew. Talon takes out his sketchbook and pencil and gets in a position to where the flower looks the coolest in the light. He first draws the stigma of the plant, then to the petals, and last the stem, lastly putting the detail of the flower and surroundings with incredible detail. Talon was about to leave when he spots something abnormal in the mud. He takes a closer look and sees that it's…

"A wolf footprint."

Curiosity rising higher, the boy takes out a camera and follows the footprint, which leads farther into the bog. "I hope I get extra credit for taking a picture of a wolf living in the marsh."

* * *

In Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, 16 year old Sibella Dragulia, with her green eyes, looks out into the forest, leading into the bog. The vampire has ruby red lips with fangs coming out, long purple hair almost reaching the ground, and blue eyeliner. She wears a long, purple, V-neck shirt with elbow-length, sagging sleeves, a long skirt on top of her light purple skin, the bottom in a ripped fashion, and a red sash sagging down her waist and heel shoes. Fang earrings dangle as she sighs in boredom, wondering what to do on her summer vacation. A door creeks open, and Winnie Werewolf walks in. She is wearing a blue top, showing her furry midsection, and dark blue jeans. The werewolf has bright yellow eyes, brown fur all over her body, and ears sticking out of her long, curly orange hair on top. The twelve year old girl spots her friend still staring out to the world, and says in a slight growl, but soothing voice, "I'm surprised you didn't turn into a statue by now."

The vampire turns her head and smiles at her joke. "Hi Winnie."

"Why don't you get off your butt and play outside for a while?"

She looks back to the forest and says, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why is that?"

Sibella hesitates to answer her friend, wondering if it won't put her in trouble because, for some reason, she thinks of that. Winnie walks over and sits down next to the vampire. "If there's something bothering you, you can tell me Bell."

The vampire sighs and tells her friend a nightmare she had.

_Sibella walks through the dense bog, making sure not to step in muddy ponds. After an hour, or minute, she enters a clearing, the only one for miles in the bog. A smile creeps on her face as she recognizes the opening: A ring of tall trees surrounding the grassy hill, overlooking swirling white masses in the sky. _

_The vampire keeps looking around as happy memories flood her mind, but they all collapse as she spots something out of place. In the middle of the clearing is her one of her worst nemesis: Revolta. Sibella's purple tinted skin pales as the four-armed potion mistress shows the vampire a toothy grin. "Oh don't worry Sibella, I'm not the one coming after you. I'm dead, remember?"_

_The vampire backs up, a baffled look on her face. A shadow covers Revolta, and reshapes itself to a taller, handsome guy. He smiles with perfect teeth, his fangs unusually large. The man is wearing a black coat on top of a midnight shirt, the top edged with blood-red. His jeans are normal, but keep changing shades of black. Red eyes bore into Sibella's soul, seeking her fears. Short, black hair covers his head, and he says melodiously, "You'd better be ready, daughter of Dracula. Because your time is coming."_

_Sibella runs back into the bog, the man's laughter ringing all around. Tall grass and low branches whip past her as she tries to get away from the horrible sound. She jumps over a pond and stops when shadows start moving in. The vampire looks for an opening and runs between trees, dodging outstretched black hands. After running away from the shadows, she stops at the sudden appearance of a person. He looks normal enough, except for the extended claws that look suspiciously like daggers. Sibella starts shivering as the man stares at her. He raises one dagger hand and the vampire braces for the pain, but instead he jumps over her and slices the shadows into pieces, the blobs scatter into the air. The monster turns back to Sibella, who is awestruck. "You have a destiny, Sibella. With the help of a long-lost friend, you shall defeat the evil that has been growing for centuries. Head to the forest. It is time for you to wake."_

_He waves his clawed hand and white light replaces the bog around Sibella…_

She finishes her story with her waking up, shivering. Winnie stares at her, then says, "That's quite a dream."

"More of a nightmare if you ask me." the vampire stated.

"So you don't want to go in the forest and explore because of a dream?"

"How do you know if it is a dream? What if it comes true?"

The werewolf chuckles. "Bell, when has a dream ever come true in your life?"

Sibella answers, "Well…never."

"Exactly. You shouldn't live your life in fear. Now come on. We should enjoy our last few days of summer." She walks out of the room, leaving Sibella with her thoughts. After a while, she smiles and says, "Maybe she's right. After all, it was just a dream."

* * *

Talon quietly stalks through the bog, looking for whatever could have made the wolf prints in the mud. He passes a bubbling swamp, which reeks in the teen's nose, when suddenly the track ends. He walks around for any more of the tracks, but found himself in a dead end. "Great. I was hoping to get a cool picture. I bet there isn't a wolf that lives in swamps, so this could have really got my grade up."

After looking around, he realizes something important. "Wait, which way was the bus? Uh oh."

The teen starts walking in a direction, but it just leads into a very thick part of the bog. He heads back and tries a different path. Finding the same results, Talon thinks of all the advice one of his teacher talked about. "Okay, so if you're lost, then stay in one place. If you're not very patient, then use your compass or the sun to find your way back to the nearest town, house, or city. I'll just climb a tree." He scales up one of the swampy trees, and scans the area through the leaves. The teen sees something stick out of the endless trees: tops of skyscrapers.

"Okay, it looks to be about ten to fifteen miles away. If I start walking now, I should get to the school just as it ends. And Kurt wonders how I got to eleventh grade." he smirks. The teen's ears detect a cracking sound, and he thinks, _Uh oh. This is going to hurt._

The branch snaps below his feet. Talon streaks down the tree, branches whipping all over him, until he lands back in the marsh on his feet. He looks around, dusting his shirt off, and says, "Well. That wasn't so bad."

The teen hears a rustling behind him. Stiffening, Talon slowly turns around in time to see bushes stop moving. His spirit brightens, and he starts walking to it, camera raised high. _It's the wolf._

Talon stops by the pile of wood and leaves, slowing his breathing, then jumping over, camera snapping. But all he gets are grass and mud."Man, I must've scared it."

Somewhere in the forest, the teen hears a bone chilling howl echoing through the trees. He freezes up, eyes quickly surveying the bog. "O-o-on second thought, maybe its best if I just leave it be." A dust plume rises in the air, covering the boy's escape. But when it clears, Talon is still standing. He looks at himself and asks, "What happened?"

The teen finally runs away from the howl, wherever it came from, while looking for the school bus. He hears a shrieking laughter reverberate through the marsh, giving Talon more adrenaline to run faster. He turns a tree corner and grins when the teen notices the trees thinning. But soon, he stops as something appears in front of him, and both get wide-eyes with each other. Talon looks at the girl's purple-tinted face, noticing shocked green eyes, fangs sticking out of her red lips, and dark purple hair running almost to the ground. He starts to black out as one word repeats in his head

_Vampire._

He feels himself falling onto the ground as the unconscious void takes over the teen.


	2. Travel Back to Ghoul School

**Chapter 2: Travel Back to Ghoul School**

Coolsville, Ohio. A nice town with many mysteries, most involving monsters and ghosts. One famous mystery solving gang lives here, the Mystery Inc. The whole gang are, right now, having a fun movie night with plenty of food at Shaggy's house.

Fred Jones, the leader, is a muscular man with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a too-cheery face and attitude sometimes. He is wearing white shirt with a blue racing strip and a blue collar, blue jeans, and leather boots.

Daphne Blake is a fashion-smart girl, and Fred's girlfriend, with orange hair reaching to her shoulder blades and grass-green eyes, wearing a fashionable purple dress, a purple headband in her hair, and pink stockings with purple shoes.

The smart Velma Dinkley has blue eyes under square glasses, and shoulder-length auburn hair. She usually wears an orange sweater, but ever since the heat wave, now wears a regular sleeveless shirt of the same color, a red skirt, and orange knee-socks with black strap shoes.

Norville Rogers, also known as Shaggy, is a tall, scrawny boy with a black hole for a stomach. He has shaggy brown hair, thus the nickname, dark eyes and whiskers on his chin, and an oversize green shirt and brown jeans with black sneakers.

Their pet and friend, Scooby Doo, is a brown Great Dane with black spots, a stomach like his buddy Shaggy, and a blue collar with a yellow tag with the dog's initials, SD.

Everyone laughs as a supposed scary part of the movie turns out to be a hilarious scene. "Oh man, did you, like, see the look on that guys face?" Shaggy chokes.

"I thought Shaggy was the only one that can make a face like that." Daphne chuckles.

Scooby can't take anymore, so he walks into his favorite part of the house while still giggling: The kitchen. He searches the shelves and fridge for some food, which has started to grow scarce, signaling to go to the store for more food. As he rummages the fridge, the Great Dane hears a tapping noise coming behind him. He slowly turns around and sees the sink window, trying to listen for the tapping. Soon, it comes again at the window, and the Great Dane walks over it, years of training with fear starting to kick in. As the dog walks, he thinks of all the things that could go bump on a window. Scooby grabs the edge of the curtains, eyes widening, and flings the sheets to the sides. He yelps and runs back to the living room and jumps into Shaggy's arms, much to the scrawny kid's surprise. "Like, Scooby, what's gotten into you?"

"Rat! Rere's a rat in re rindow!"

"A rat in the window?" repeats Velma. "Scooby, are you sure?"

"Res!"

"Show me."

The dog hops off his friend's arms and shakily walks back into the kitchen with Velma following. Scooby points to the slightly covered window with a convulsing arm, whimpering as the auburn grabs hold of the curtains. She moves them away, and the Great Dane covers his eyes with his paws, afraid to see the creature again. Velma checks around the grassy yard and the other yards, which is creature-less. The auburn girl opens the glass doors and sticks her head out to search the corners. "Scooby, there's nothing out there."

"Huh?" The dog moves his paw and looks out the window. "Rut, rere ras a rat rout rere. Ri raw it."

"Well, there's nothing out there now. You were probably just seeing things." Velma was about to close the windows when she hears a rustle of something and a swish of wind on top of her head. The woman looks around the ceiling for anything, but doesn't spot anything out of the ordinary. _That's weird._

Velma closes the windows and assures, "There's nothing there. Now can we get back to the movie?"

"Rokay." They walk back to the couch and the auburn girl pronounces a false alarm. Shaggy sighs and tosses Scooby a Scooby Snack. The treat calms Scooby, and he rests his head on his friend's lap. Nobody sees a black bat fly up to the ceiling and latch itself there, waiting for an opportunity. The bat looks at the gang with careful eyes, then screeches quietly when it spots the shaggy hair. Later, it falls and floats toward the man, and lands lightly on the brown hair.

Shaggy freezes as he senses some movement on his head. "G-g-g-g-g-guys?" he stutters.

"Yeah?" they all asks, eye glued to the movie.

"Like, is there something on my head?"

Velma turns her head and gasps. "Shaggy, don't move."

"Wh-wh-what do you think I'm doing?"

The auburn haired girl slowly reaches for a bat by the couch, and Daphne notices the movement. "Velma, what are you-"

"Shhh!" she points at Shaggy and the fashion teen widens her eyes at the bat. She covers Fred's mouth, and he mumbles, "fraf fare youf foinf?"

She places a finger against her lips then points at the bat. The leader looks at Shaggy's new bat hat with surprise, and watches as Velma sneaks behind, bat in hand. Shaggy continues to shake from fear, but the bat hasn't moved an inch from his head.

The auburn swings with all her might, but the bat finally flies up at the last second. It screeches in shock and flies around the ceiling. Scooby and Shaggy both jump behind the TV as the rest of the gang find a weapon. Daphne looks back and notices something white on the black body. "Guys, is that white spot normal on a black bat?"

"No." Velma answers.

The bat swivels down and land on the TV, making the best friends back into the wall, and holds up a leg where the white spot is. Shaggy stares at the spot, then reaches for the envelope, hand shaking uncontrollably. After he takes the message, the bat flies away to an open window and soars into the night.

"Well, that was strange." states Velma.

Fred agrees, "Yeah. Maybe they ran out of pigeons."

As the lanky man opens the envelope, the smart one asks, "So, who's it from?"

He reads the message, and calms down. "Oh. Like, I should've known."

"Known what?"

"You know that job I, like, took a few years back?"

Daphne guesses, "You mean the gym teacher job?"

"Like, yeah. It looks like the school year is about to begin, and they need a gym teacher again."

"So, why is this the first time we've heard about it?" Fred asks.

"Well, because it was, like, for a year and I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Besides, mysteries just kept popping and it slipped out of my mind."

"But still, I'd never thought you could be a teacher. No offense Shaggy." Velma says.

"None taken."

Daphne asks, "So, where is it?"

" The place is called Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, and it's in Louisiana."

"Louisiana? Isn't that a two-day drive?" Velma asks.

"Like, yeah. It also says we can, like, bring our friends along. Do you guys want to come and meet the girls?"

"Of course we want to. It'll be nice to get out and meet some new friends."

Fred adds, "And there could be a mystery at the finishing school."

"And monsters." Velma finishes.

Shaggy chuckles. "Oh, there will be monsters, all right. So, when should we leave?"

The redhead checks the clock. "It's already eleven. Maybe we should leave tomorrow."

Everyone says their goodnights and walk back to their houses. Scooby and Shaggy head to their room and immediately fall to dreamland on the bed.

* * *

Talon wakes up from his unconsciousness, breathing hard. _Oh man, did I really just see that? I think I bumped my head too hard. _He gets up and looks around, and his jaw drops. Instead of the muddy marsh where he fainted, he is in a spaced room with a four poster bed with red curtains and sheets, a desk with a lamp on it next to the bed, and a bookshelf. "Old fashion. Guess this guy's a collector. Unless this is a vampire's home."

The teen hops off the bed and walks toward the door. He opens it and finds cobwebs decorating the hallway as well as framed pictures, and Talon comments, "They need to fire the maid."

He passes more doors in the hallway, looking for any inhabitants in the house, or mansion, considering the size. After walking down the stairs, Talon searches the first floor and finds a kitchen with all kinds of old pots and silverware. The teen walks away and down a hallway, asking, "Where is everyone?"

He suddenly stops as the man almost ran into the same girl he saw in the bog. Both gaze at each other again, green eyes boring into sea blues.

All Talon says is, "Uhh."

"H-h-hi." Sibella stutters.

Her welcome brings Talon to his senses and he walks back. "Whoa there. You are not getting anywhere near my neck."

The vampire furrows her brows in confusion and asks, "Why would I want to bite you?"

"Are you kidding me? Aren't you a bloodsucking vampire?"

Someone from the hallway says, "It's true, Sibella is a vampire, but she hasn't ever hurt a fly in her life."

Talon turns around and sees a plump woman walking to them. She is wearing a pink dress, a red cape with skull connectors, and high heels. She has black hair held up with a thick red headband, black eyes with dark eyeliner, and red lips. "And I am glad you are awake."

"Okay then, I just have one question."

"What would that be?"

"Am I dead?"

To the surprise of Talon, Sibella and the plump woman laugh. "Oh no. You are not dead. If you check your heart, you can feel that it's still beating."

"Okay. So, where am I, anyway? I thought I was still in the marsh."

"This is Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls, and I'm the headmistress, Miss Grimwood. And you already know Sibella, whom you almost ran over twice."

"Wait, Finishing School for _Ghouls_? I so must've bumped my head."

"You never bumped your head when you fainted." assures Sibella. "Are you feeling hungry? I'm sure I can make something edible for you."

"No thanks. All I want to know is which way to the city?"

"Oh, I'm sorry mister, but we don't which way to the nearest city." Ms. Grimwood sadly says. "Until we figure it out, you can be our guest here."

"Uh, thanks. Is there any other monsters I should know about here?" Talon asks.

"Heads up!"

The teen turns around and gets rammed by something brown and furry. The thing starts sniffing Talon, saying, "You seem to be alright after what happened earlier."

"Let me guess. A werewolf?" Talon asks the headmistress.

"Yes. Winnie Werewolf to be exact. Winnie, could you please let the man breathe?"

"Heh heh, sorry." Winnie moves off and helps Talon to his feet. "I usually get excited about newcomers."

"I noticed." he says, rubbing his stomach. "I wouldn't mind that food now."

As Sibella walks to the kitchen, Winnie says, "You sure have an interesting style. Is that a snake?"

"A cobra, to be exact." Talon says, holding out his arm. "And, to me, it was all worth it, despite the pain."

"So, you a snake man or something?"

"What?"

"You know. What type of monster are you?"

"Winnie, don't be silly. He's no monster." says Ms. Grimwood.

"Then why was he in the marsh in the first place?"

Talon answers, "Because I was doing a school project that has to do with the marsh. That is, until I found a wolf print in the mud. I'm guessing that was yours, Winnie?"

"Most likely."

Sibella walks in with a sandwich in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks Sibella." He says, taking the sandwich. Their hands touch, warm meeting cold, and the vampire blushes a little as she retreats her had. She asks, "What's your name, anyway? You never introduced yourself."

"It's Talon."

Winnie says, "Cool name. Fits with the style."

"So, Talon, you probably have a family worrying about you." says Sibella.

"Yeah, that would motivate me to return to the city ASAP, if I had some, that is. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh." The vampire feels a small tear building up, but she tries to hold it back.

"So, I don't mind staying here for a while. Might be interesting with monsters."

"That's great." Winnie says.

The headmistress says, "Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the girls." She leads Talon into a room, followed by Sibella and Winnie.

* * *

The mystery gang drives up to a fast food restaurant and Scooby and Shaggy fly out of the Mystery Machine and into the restaurant. Velma, Daphne, and Fred just wait in the van. After the two get a large pile of food, they jump back into the back and Fred continues his journey into Louisiana. Daphne asks, "So, Shaggy, could you tell us about these girls you taught?"

"Well," Shaggy starts after swallowing a hamburger whole. "There's Sibella, Elsa, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis, the youngest, and I helped them win a volleyball match. Like, when I first met them, I was shocked a little. The girls were not what I was expecting, but I got over it."

"They sound interesting enough. Anything else?" asks Fred.

"Besides being full of joy, they have an…interesting taste of decorating, especially on Halloween. Turn left here."

Fred turns a road and enters marshy plains. He looks around and asks, "You sure it's this way?"

"Like, absolutely."

The van bumps on muddy hills and grassy cracks, and it just gets worse when the lanky man tells him to turn toward the boggiest part of the bog. The gang bounces in the van and the blonde leader says, "I'm not so sure this is the right path."

"It is. It'll, like, clear up soon."

True to his word, the bumpy dirt road clears and the Mystery Machine smoothly drives pass damp trees. The sun floats higher in the sky, cooking the ponds, and animals come out to search for food. One bird flies next to the window where Scooby's head is hanging out, chirping. The van drives past a rickety bridge and stops by a rusty gate with stone gargoyles. Velma, Daphne, and Fred look at the gate with frightened expressions. "Shaggy, you still sure about this way?" Daphne asks.

"Like, yeah. It says so on the sign." He points at the weathered sign next to the gate, which reads in black letters 'Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls', the last word painted sloppily.

_They must have a weird sense of humor_ thinks Velma.

The gates open without any help, and the three shivers, except for Shaggy and Scooby. They drive in and the gates close. After a while, the gang spots a huge mansion, which looks like it seen better days. The wood is slightly weathered, the windows shades creak, and cobwebs appear every once in a while. At the front is a large drawbridge covering the door, and the whole place is surrounded by a moat, which Fred almost fell in. He quickly stomps the brakes an inch from the moat, and Scooby flies forward and flattens on the window, blocking the view. "Oops. Sorry Scooby."

"Rat's rokay." He peels himself off and floats outside, where he returns to shape. Everyone follows their friend and walk out of the van, looking at the closed bridge. Fred asks, "So how are going to get across?"

"Like this." Shaggy says. Immediately, the drawbridge lowers with a rattle of chains and thuds on the dirt. The five walk toward the doors and Shaggy says, "Like, before we knock, I should warn you that these girls are a little different. So try not to, like, react too soon."

"Okay, Shaggy. If you say so." Velma promises.

The lanky man raises a fist and knocks on the wooden door, sending a deep boom inside.


End file.
